


Something in my eyes

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [21]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: nspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: “You know, it’s not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger.”Movie night with Patrick and Pete.Uhh, I guess you could say this contains SPOILER for the movie My Girl? Like, if anybody hasn't watched that yet (what are you doing? watch the movie) then... beware. *seriously making a spoiler warning for a movie from 1991*





	Something in my eyes

When Pete grips Patrick’s thigh, he knows it’s in anticipation. Patrick is only looking at him from the corner of his eyes, watching Pete’s reaction while also watching what happens on the screen.

This nights movie is  _My Girl_. Watching Pete watch a movie is kind of seeing movie, too. He’s all  _oohh_ ’s and  _ahh_ ’s and hugging pillows. They have seen the movie already anyway, so Patrick isn’t missing out on the story.

“Oh no, Thomas J.,” Pete whispers and half buries his face behind his pillow. He looks like a mountain of blankets and pillows with eyes. Patrick looks over to him, amused by his reaction, even though the moviescene is anything but amusing right now.

“I love how you still get invested like this after seeing a movie a dozen times.”

 _At least_ , Patrick thinks, but doesn’t say it.

“Well it’s always sad; he freaking died looking for that ring.”

Pete’s voice is muffled by the pillow, but Patrick can clearly hear it wavering. And his eyes, that are fixed on the TV seem to be glistening in the reflecting light.

“Are you crying?”

“No,” comes Pete’s determined answer, voice cracking a little, and he turns his head away, burying it even more into the pillow.

“There’s something in my eyes.”

“Yeah, I can see that. I think it’s your feelings.”

Patrick playfully pokes his finger against Pete’s side, trying to hit a ticklish spot, but his hand is batted away after the third poke. “Stop it.”

“You know,” he says and leans against Pete’s side; the both of them half lying on the couch under a bundle of blankets, “it’s not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger.”

“I hate you right now.”

There’s no bite to Pete’s remark and when he finally lifts his head from the pillow he is grinning at Patrick, wet streaks on his ckeeks.

“No you don’t.”

His kiss on Pete’s wet cheek is meant as an apology and he repeats it again on the other side of his face and again on his nose before pressing his lips against Pete’s. He’d love to keep kissing him like this, but Pete get’s distracted by something playing on the TV and he breaks their kiss to look back at the screen.

“Let’s keep watching the movie.”

They stay snuggled together and watch on as the funeral-scene plays out on the TV. Pete sniffs a few time and Patrick wordlessly hands him a tissue. They watch the rest of the movie in silence for the most part, Patrick just listening to Pete’s mumbled commentary.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watche My Girl yet, go watch it now. Shoo.


End file.
